El destino de Skuld
by Melissia
Summary: La batalla final entre los dioses Aesir y Vanir contra los Jotun se acerca: el Ragnarok. Y el destino de una norna y valkiria depende de su alianza con dos guerreros griegos para unirlos a su ejército: Aparctias y Camus.


_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Como ya comenté, voy a hacer la historia paralela a la de Milo en "Serket, la diosa Escorpión", pero con Camus.**_

 _ **No hace falta leer la otra, aunque habrá alguna mención a hechos acontecidos. Y no será tan larga xD**_

 _ **Con Milo la acción la situé con los dioses egipcios. Con Camus emplearé la mitología nórdica, otra de mis favoritas.**_

 _ **No he visto Soul of Gold, pero por toda la cantidad de spoilers que "amablemente" la gente deja por ahí, sé que también está basado en la mitología nórdica. Pero aviso que no voy a emplearla de igual modo. Si bien es bastante probable que aparezca alguna deidad que también aparece en SoG, no es el mismo personaje. Especialmente en lo que se refiere al físico, ya que por lo que he podido ver, no me agrada mucho el diseño de los dioses nórdicos de SoG. Esos dioses recios, guerreros y barbudos…no los veo. Así que si sale Surt (que saldrá, es un jotun rival de los aesir y vanir), no esperéis ese muchachito pelirrojo amigo de Camus. Para nada.**_

 _ **No os entretengo más y os dejo con el prólogo.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Kurumada. Los OC míos me pertenecen si los quieres usar, avísame. Al final aclaro quienes son OC's míos****_  
 _ ****El dibujo que ilustra este fic es uno que realicé de Camus hace unos meses. Si queréis verlo completo, está en mi deviantart. En mi perfil está la página****_

* * *

[ _Noruega,_ _Galdhøpiggen_ ] **  
**  
La tormenta de nieve arreciaba con virulencia, provocando que la capa fuera engrosándose en aquella montaña. En plena noche helada, donde las nubes habían ocultado el resplandor argénteo de la Luna, una figura portaba una caja dorada a sus espaldas, después de haber dejado a su montura, un hermoso corcel de manto igualmente níveo, a escasos metros.

Con delicadeza, aquella persona depositó su cargamento y clavó su lanza en el suelo.

—La det bli lys, Aesir— exclamó, alzando una mano, de la que un destello azulado surgió y abrió una grieta en la montaña.

Retirándose el casco para tener más visibilidad, la larga cabellera rubia se empapó completamente con la nieve. El rostro de una mujer quedó al descubierto, centelleando sus ojos grises. Retiró un mechón al tiempo que se retiraba hacia atrás y recogía la caja dorada.

Contempló el objeto unos segundos, acariciando el dibujo de la vasija grabado en él. Esbozó una sonrisa y la hundió en la grieta abierta, cerrándola a continuación. Los copos de nieve que caían incesantemente ocultaron rápidamente aquel paraje, a ojos de cualquier intruso.

La mujer entonces recogió su lanza, se ajustó el yelmo de oro a su cabeza y se tapó un poco con la gruesa capa de piel que cubría sus hombros.  
Subiéndose encima del caballo, dio sendos golpes al animal para que se lanzara al aire y regresar así a su hogar. 

Al sur de Europa, en Grecia, se hallaba el Santuario de Atenea, en un paraje yermo y alejado de las grandes urbes.  
En la palestra, dos hombres luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo.  
—Esta vez pagarás tú la botella de ouzo— gritó el de piel más tostada, con cabellos oscuros y rizados, agarrando a su contrincante y arrojándole al suelo.  
La pelea iba tornándose cada vez más feroz, mientras una nube de polvo iba creciendo cada vez que los dos hombres se retorcían más y más.  
De repente se escuchó un grito.  
—¡Oye que no vale morder!— dijo el de piel ligeramente más clara y cabellos castaños claros, alejándose de su rival mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda al brazo derecho. El sol griego incidió sobre la cabeza de ambos, revelando unos reflejos pelirrojos en sus cabezas.  
—¡Da igual!— respondió el moreno—. ¡Te he ganado!

Aparctias observó la marca de los dientes en su mano y lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su primo, quien se limpiaba los restos de arena y polvo de la ropa, al tiempo que se percataba de un soldado que iba corriendo hacia ellos.  
—¿Sargas de Serpens y Aparctias de Corona Boreal?— preguntó el soldado a los dos primos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza—. El Sumo Sacerdote ordena que os presentéis ante él inmediatamente.

 _[Palacio de Valhalla, Asgard]_

Las pesadas puertas de Gladsheim se abrieron de para dejar entrar a la mujer rubia. Ésta se retiró el casco al cruzar y buscó rápidamente con la mirada a los Aesir que pudieran estar allí reunidos. Pero sólo estaba su señor y líder, Odín.

—Bienhallada seas, Skuld, norna del futuro y mi valkiria predilecta— dijo el dios, esbozando una sonrisa tras su poblada barba blanca, mientras arrojaba al suelo los pedazos de unas nueces. Emitiendo un graznido, los cuervos Hugin y Munin revolotearon raudos a devorar los frutos secos esparcidos.

—Mi señor— dijo ella llevándose la mano derecha al corazón—, ya he cumplido con lo que me pidió. La armadura de oro de Acuario se halla escondida en la cima de _Galdhøpiggen._

El dios Aesir asintió complacido pero al ver el rostro preocupado de la valkiria, percibió su inquietud.  
—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?— preguntó Odín, cascando otra nuez y lanzándola de nuevo hacia los cuervos que reclamaban más comida.

La valkiria se retiró un mechón rubio que caía por su rostro y resopló.  
—No entiendo por qué ha querido dejar ese objeto tan valioso en un lugar tan peligroso. Los jotuns pueden encontrarlo. Y si lo encuentran, no sólo temo que alguno de ellos la utilice para su propio beneficio sino que además nos conllevaría problemas con los dioses griegos, especialmente con la legítima dueña.

Odín se mesó la barba unos segundos, observando las expresiones de la mujer.  
—Skuld— musitó el con su voz grave—, créeme que ese es el último lugar en el que un jotun buscaría. Ahora, puedes retirarte a Folkvangr e informa a Freyja de esto. Ah— dijo acariciando su lanza—, y por favor prepara la montura de Sleipnir…tengo que hablar con alguien.

La valkiria asintió a lo que le decía Odín y con otra reverencia abandonó el gran salón.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el dios Aesir se incorporó de su trono y se acercó a un enorme ventanal. Hugin y Munin remontaron el vuelo tras dar cuenta de las nueces y se posaron en su hombro izquierdo. En cuanto Odín abrió el ventanal, emprendieron el vuelo de nuevo, perdiéndose en el firmamento de Asgard.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_  
 _ **Aparctias de Corona Boreal: maestro de Camus y primo carnal de Sargas de Serpens, que es maestro de Milo. Aparctias es el nombre alternativo a Bóreas, viento del norte.**_  
 _ **Skuld: valkiria y norna del futuro, deidad femenina nórdica (dísir) que en este fic cobrará especial importancia.**_  
 _ **Odín: dios supremo de la mitología nórdica. Para los germanos era Wotan. Líder de los aesir.**_


End file.
